headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
Scream: The Series
Category:ArticlesCategory:Programs Scream: The Series is an American television series of the psycho-thriller subgenre. It is a re-imagining of the popular ''Scream'' film series created by Wes Craven in 1996, beginning with its inaugural film, Scream, as well as three sequels. The series was created by Jill E. Blotevogel, Jay Beattie and Dan Dworkin. Scream: The Series was produced by Dimension Television as well as those wacky Weinstein brothers and began airing on MTV in June, 2015. The setting of the film is Lakewood, California and follows the journey of several students at Lakewood High School who find themselves the targets of a mysterious masked killer who may or may not have ties to a string of murders that took place twenty years earlier. Episodes Season One Season Two Notes & Trivia * Scream (2015) and Scream (TV Series) both redirect to this page. * This series is a re-tooling of the Scream film series. * This series is rated TV-14. * Scream: The Series aired on MTV on Tuesday evenings at 10:00 pm. * This is the first television program that actually focuses on the slasher genre exclusively. * Associate producer Amanda Lencioni Barnett is credited as Amanda Lencioni in this series. * Nina Patterson is the first character to appear in Scream: The Series, and as such, she is also the first female character. She is the second character killed on the show, after Tyler O'Neill, but is the first on-screen death. She is the first female character on the series to die. * The identity of the primary Ghostface killer from season one is revealed at the end of the season finale, "Revelations". * Season one of the show aired on Tuesday evenings at 10:00 pm. Season two moved to Monday nights, where it aired at 11:00 pm/10: central. Body Count Incomplete * The ongoing body count for season one totals: :* Tyler O'Neill - Beheaded in "Pilot". :* Nina Patterson - Throat slit in "Pilot". :* Rachael Murray - Hung in "Hello, Emma". :* Riley Marra - Stabbed twice in the back in "Wanna Play a Game?". See also External Links * * * Scream: The Series at Wikipedia * * * Scream: The Series at the Scream Wiki References ---- Category:Scream pages Category:Scream: The Series pages Category:Dimension Films Category:MTV Category:Amanda Lencioni Barnett Category:Jill E. Blotevogel Category:Wes Craven Category:Tony DiSanto Category:Liz Gateley Category:Cathy Konrad Category:Marianne Maddalena Category:Jaime Paglia Category:John Shiban Category:Ian Watermeier Category:Bob Weinstein Category:Harvey Weinstein Category:Robert West Category:Matthew Signer Category:Keith Levine Category:Kay Reindl Category:Erin Maher Category:Kathy Landsberg Category:Jamie Travis Category:Dan Dworkin Category:Jay Beattie Category:Leigh Janiak Category:Meredith Glynn Category:Jordan Rosenberg Category:Tim Hunter Category:Willa Fitzgerald Category:Bex Taylor-Klaus Category:John Karna Category:Amadeus Serafini Category:Connor Weil Category:Carlson Young Category:Jason Wiles Category:Tracy Middendorf Category:Bella Thorne Category:Bobby Campo Category:Tom Maden Category:Brianne Tju Category:Sosie Bacon Category:Max Lloyd-Jones Category:Sharisse Baker-Bernard Category:Anna Grace Barlow Category:Carrie D'Agostino Category:Dominique Hayes Category:Devin Posey Category:Brittany Price Category:Bryan Batt Category:Amelia Rose Blaire Category:Shona Gastian Category:Anthony Hill Category:Mike Vaughn Category:Marisela Zumbado Category:Tony Beard Category:Brittani Cox Category:Candice Harrison Category:Floyd Knight Category:Ingrid Norvell Category:Kristen Scott Category:Paula Shreve Category:Stefan Terrell Category:Michelle Torres Category:Caitlyn Wade